Um Conto de Natal
by Romulo Nidoking BR
Summary: Baseado em uma clássica história. Vegeta é visitado por 3 espíritos na noite de Natal... Será que o espírito natalino vencerá o orgulho do saiyajin?


Esse fanfic se passa entre as sagas Frezza e Cell.  
  
  
Já era tarde. O sol começava a se pôr. Seria uma noite de lua cheia, se ela ainda existisse. Mesmo assim seria uma noite muito especial.  
  
Vegeta tinha acabado de sair da máquina de gravidade ampliada onde treinava. Há mais ou menos 2 anos ele se submetia a esse árduo treinamento, com um único objetivo.  
  
VEGETA:-Kakaroto, você não perde por esperar. Logo eu serei o mais forte e então...  
  
Mas até mesmo essa determinação não podia vencer um fato. Vegeta estava cansado. Mesmo alguém tão forte precisa descansar um pouco. Porém nessa noite, Vegeta não iria descansar seu corpo machucado e sim seu espírito. Afinal, é nessa noite que ocorrem milagres...  
  
  
Um Conto de Natal - (+) Uma história de Dragon Ball Z  
  
  
  
VEGETA:-Argh... o treino de hoje foi muito pesado. Vou ter que parar agora, não quero gastar isso ainda. Amanhã treinarei em dobro para compensar. (começa a voltar para a sede da Capsule Corp)  
VEGETA:-Espero que aquela mulher não tenha chamado gente para cá hoje.  
  
Em apenas alguns minutos Vegeta chega em casa.  
  
VEGETA:-Engraçado, isso está quieto demais. Será que todos saíram? Bem, não importa.  
Não era verdade. Nem todos tinham saído.  
BULMA(debruçada em uma janela):-Voltou cedo hoje.  
VEGETA:-Hã? Não me assuste desse jeito. O que faz escondida aí?  
BULMA:-Não seja tão irritante. Estou só olhando as luzes da cidade.  
VEGETA:-Bah, que idiotice. Qual é o sentido disso? Por que ficam gastando toda essa energia com essas lâmpadas ofuscantes?  
BULMA:-Ai, não tem jeito mesmo. Você é incapaz de entender as coisas mais simples.  
VEGETA:-O que quer dizer com isso?  
BULMA:-...  
VEGETA:-Diga!  
BULMA:-Eu já cansei de te explicar. Hoje é uma noite especial. É Natal, aonde todos comemoram, esquecem um pouco os problemas e são gentis com os outros. Mas para você isso não deve ser importante.  
VEGETA:-Hah, pode apostar. Essa história de Natal é uma bobagem!  
BULMA:-Não entendo como você consegue ser tão frio assim.  
VEGETA:-E quem disse que você deve entender. Escute, só para lembrar. Eu não quero saber de ninguém vindo pra cá hoje, seja Natal ou o que for entendeu?  
  
Vegeta fica perplexo. Bulma acaba de lhe dar um tapa na cara. Não que tenha feito algum estrago, exceto moralmente...  
  
BULMA(com lágrimas nos olhos):-Como você ousa dizer isso, seu, seu... Ah, eu não acredito que alguém possa ser tão insensível assim. E o pior é que você sabe muito bem por que ninguém vai vir aqui hoje. E quer saber? Eu vou dormir agora. "Feliz Natal" Vegeta!  
VEGETA:-Ei, espere sua... do que ela está falando? Será que é por causa do filho de Kakaroto?  
  
Sim, Vegeta sabia bem do que se tratava. A imagem ainda estava viva em sua memória.  
Aparentemente era só mais uma batalha simples, contra outro antigo inimigo daquele que chamam de Kami-Sama.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
GOKU:-Droga, eles são muitos!  
PICCOLO:-Tomem cuidado com essas criaturas! O veneno delas é muito poderoso. Não deixe elas tocarem em vocês.  
GOHAN:-Tudo bem, senhor Piccolo!  
GOKU:-Vá com calma Gohan. Vamos nos livrar delas com calma e depois derrotaremos... hã?  
VEGETA:-Abram caminho seus vermes! Eu vou acabar com ele de uma vez!  
PICCOLO:-SEU IDIOTA! Não sabe o que está fazendo.  
VEGETA:-É lógico que sei. Hã?  
Vegeta é cercado por cinco criaturas. E aí ocorre a cena fatídica.  
VEGETA:-Droga! Eu vou acabar com vocês.  
GOHAN:-Não! Vegeta não toque nelas!  
Gohan tira Vegeta do caminho das criaturas, mas em compensação é ele o atingido pelas criaturas.  
GOKU&PICCOLO:-NÃAAAAAAAO! GOHAN!  
VEGETA:-Argh! Idiota! Isso é para aprender a não se preocupar com os outros.  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
VEGETA:-Tsc. O filho de Kakaroto ainda não se recuperou daquele ataque. Até porque não sobrou nenhuma daquelas sementes, menos a... Droga. Isso não é problema meu! Devo dormir de uma vez, preciso treinar dobrado amanhã!  
  
Vegeta se encaminha para o quarto. Mal sabe ele o que o espera...  
  
VEGETA:-Realmente. Estou muito cansado. Vou dormir rapidamente...  
?????:-Vegeeeeeeta...  
VEGETA:-QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?  
?????:-Vegeeeeeeta...  
VEGETA:-Apareça!  
?????:-Tudoo bem...  
VEGETA:-Hã? Não pode ser! O que você está fazendo aqui?  
NAPPA:-Já faz teempo, Vegeeeta...  
VEGETA:-Afaste-se! O que você quer? Vingança?  
NAPPA:-Não. Mesmo se eu quisesse seria impossível. Estou morto lembra? Você me matou...  
VEGETA:-Então... o que quer de mim? Responda!  
NAPPA:-Eu só vim para avisá-lo. Que você receberá a visita de mais 3 seres esta noite...  
VEGETA:-O que? Como assim?  
NAPPA:-É isso que eu tinha para te dizer. Adeus, Vegeta...  
VEGETA:-Espere! Volte aqui seu...  
A visão de Vegeta se escurece.  
VEGETA:-Hã? Será que isso tudo foi um sonho? É muito estranho. Que horas são agora?  
??????????:-Falta pouco para a meia-noite agora.  
VEGETA:-Não acredito! Pare com isso agora, se não eu vou explodir esse lugar maldito!  
??????????:-Isso não vai ser necessário príncipe Vegeta...  
VEGETA:-Mas...  
REI VEGETA:-Você cresceu muito meu filho.  
VEGETA:-Por que está aqui?  
REI VEGETA:-Nappa deve ter te avisado. Eu sou aquele que representa o espírito dos natais passados.  
VEGETA:-Isso é loucura! Não pode ser verdade. Você é só mais uma ilusão!  
REI VEGETA:-Não, meu filho. O que está vendo é real. Agora venha comigo.  
VEGETA:-Hã? Não irei a lugar nenhum.   
  
Porém, antes que o príncipe pudesse reclamar, ele via na sua frente imagens de um planeta muito distante, porém familiar ao mesmo tempo.  
  
VEGETA:-Esse é... o planeta Vegeta.  
REI VEGETA:-Está certo. Porém ele não existe mais, o que você está vendo são imagens do passado.  
VEGETA:-Sim... eu entendo.  
  
Vegeta começa a observar a cena que se passava. Uma cena estranhamente familiar...  
  
REI VEGETA:-Soldado, aonde está o príncipe?  
SOLDADO:-Na última vez que o vi ele estava na sala de treinamentos, senhor.  
  
VEGETA:-Espere... eu... me lembro desse dia...  
  
Vegeta então se vê na cena, como uma criança.  
  
CHIBI VEGETA:-Hã? Papai?  
REI VEGETA:-Então era aí que você estava. Venha, hoje é um dia de festa, você deve ficar junto da sua família.  
CHIBI VEGETA:-Tá bom  
REI VEGETA:-Então vamos. Ah... por falar nisso, tome.  
CHIBI VEGETA:-O que é isso?  
REI VEGETA:-É um presente. Sua armadura de guerreiro saiyajin.  
  
Porém...  
  
VEGETA:-PARE COM ISSO!  
REI VEGETA:-O que foi?  
VEGETA:-Está tentando me confundir. Os saiyajins sempre foram uma raça guerreira, nunca houve espaço para sentimentalismos desse tipo!  
REI VEGETA:-Não. Você que colocou isso em sua memória. É verdade que éramos uma raça guerreira. Mas havia tempos em que mesmo os guerreiros podiam descansar e ficar em paz com suas famílias. Isso acontecia uma vez por ano, nessa noite...  
VEGETA:-É MENTIRA! Você só quer me enganar com esse sentimentalismo furado.  
REI VEGETA:-Não meu filho. Você é que está se enganando com todo esse ódio... espero que se recupere logo...(começa a desaparecer)  
VEGETA:-Espere! Não vá ainda. Não vá. PAAAAAAAI!!!  
???????:-Eu já fui insultado de várias maneiras, mas me chamar de seu pai foi a pior delas...  
  
Vegeta olha em volta e se descobre novamente no quarto, mas com um visitante diferente...  
  
VEGETA:-Você?  
PICCOLO:-Não... impressão sua...  
VEGETA:-Seu verme. O que faz aqui? Você nem sequer é um fantasma!  
PICCOLO:-Tem razão. Mas mesmo assim hoje eu represento o espírito do natal presente. Anda, já perdemos muito tempo. Venha comigo.  
VEGETA:-Hahaha! Por que eu deveria ir com você?  
PICCOLO:-... Tudo bem, então não venha. (sai voando pela janela)  
VEGETA:-... Droga!  
  
Depois de algum tempo, Vegeta saí voando atrás.  
  
PICCOLO:-...  
VEGETA:-Aonde estamos indo?  
PICCOLO:-Ainda não descobriu? Tudo bem, estamos quase lá.  
VEGETA:-O que?  
PICCOLO:-Pronto. Faça seu Ki desaparecer. Está vendo aquela casa ao longe?  
VEGETA:-Mas é a casa do...  
PICCOLO:-Isso mesmo. Ponha a mão no meu ombro e você irá ver e ouvir tudo o que está acontecendo dentro da casa. Talvez você sinta um pouco de remorso.  
VEGETA:-...  
  
Vegeta então começa a ver a cena.  
  
GOHAN(deitado na cama):-Ma-mãe.. está na hora?  
CHICHI:-Gohan. Fique quietinho, poupe sua energia. Sim, está quase na hora, seu pai deve estar chegand...  
GOKU:-Voltei.  
CHICHI:-Que bom.  
GOKU:-Eu trouxe a lenha e mais remédios para Gohan. Mas o médico diz que..  
CHICHI:-GOKU!  
GOHAN:-Ah... eu já esperava.  
CHICHI:-Gohan... coitado do meu filho.  
GOKU:-Droga! Eu não posso fazer nada.  
CHICHI:-Isso tudo é culpa daquele maldito Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta retira a mão do ombro de Piccolo.  
  
VEGETA:-Remorso você disse? Por que eu deveria ter algum? Todos eles me odeiam!  
PICCOLO:-Sugiro que continue assistindo por mais algum tempo.  
VEGETA:-...  
  
A cena retorna.  
  
GOHAN:-N-não. Está enganada mamãe. Ele não tem culpa de nada. Ele estava tentando ajudar.  
CHICHI:-E que ajuda não? Agora você está desse jeito.  
GOKU:-... Gohan, você é muito valente. Ele está certo Chichi, você está procurando um culpado, mas não é culpa de ninguém.  
CHICHI:-É, você tem razão. Vai estar tudo bem enquanto permanecermos juntos nesta noite.  
  
Vegeta começa a tremer um pouco.  
  
PICCOLO:-Viu só? Você finalmente parece estar entendendo. Te desejo boa sorte Vegeta.  
VEGETA:-Eu não preciso da sua piedade nem da de ninguém seu nameko miserá...  
  
Vegeta se encontra novamente no quarto. O vento começa a soprar bem forte. Um homem com um manto negro se esconde em um canto escuro...  
  
VEGETA:-Bem, agora só falta um. E depois irei descansar...  
??????:-...  
VEGETA:-Hã? Como entrou aqui? E que poder de luta é esse?  
??????:-...  
VEGETA:-Aaaaaaaargh! Maldição. Aonde eu estou agora?  
  
Vegeta olha ao seu redor horrorizado. Um mundo destruído, milhares de ossos no chão.  
  
VEGETA:-Não... o que está acontecendo? Esse será o meu natal futuro? Não pode ser.  
??????:-...  
VEGETA:-Pare de me olhar desse jeito! Você acha que é esse o futuro que eu quero?  
??????:-...  
VEGETA:-FALE ALGUMA COISA!!!  
  
Vegeta dispara um raio de energia contra a figura que desaparece no ar.  
  
VEGETA:-Não pode ser. Eu não quero ver isso novamente. Basta de ver mundos destruídos, não é certo. Que droga. Acho que estou virando um fraco.  
  
Vegeta vê várias almas deixando a Terra e partindo, entre elas, algumas especiais.  
  
VEGETA:-O que? Não, isso não. VOLTEM! VOLTEM! NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!! DESGRAÇADOS!!!  
  
Vegeta cai no chão.  
  
VEGETA:-Eu odeio... não poder fazer nada para impedir. Espere... na verdade eu posso!!!  
  
Vegeta olha em volta e está novamente em seu quarto.  
  
VEGETA:-Acabou... mas eu tenho uma coisa a fazer. Mas que eles não se acostumem... MULHEEEEEEEER!!! Venha aqui agora!  
  
Bulma aparece assustada e brava.  
  
BULMA:-O que você quer agora?  
VEGETA:-Vamos! Venha comigo! Temos que ir para um lugar.  
BULMA:-O quê? Como assim? Ei, me solta, ME SOLTA! Para aonde está me levando?  
  
Enquanto isso, uma triste família comemorava um natal melancólico...  
  
CHICHI:-Anda Gohan... Come alguma coisa...  
GOHAN:-Está difícil mamãe.  
GOKU:-Deve ser terrível filho. Pra chega ao ponto de não conseguir comer...  
GOHAN:-Haha...  
CHICHI:-GOKU!!!  
GOKU:-É só uma brincadeira... espere! Alguém se aproxima!  
?????:-GOKU!!!  
CHICHI:-É a Bulma! A essa hora? Abra a porta Goku!  
GOKU:-Tá bom! Ei Bulma e... ei Vegeta. Feliz Natal.  
BULMA:-Que vergonha ele me faz passar. Eu estou aqui de pijamas, isso é patético...  
VEGETA(gota):-Eh... Kakaroto... como está o pirralho? Eu tenho um presente pra ele  
GOKU:-Ele está logo ali... mas acho que não está muito a fim de presentes...  
VEGETA:-Pode deixar... olá garoto.  
GOHAN:-Ei Vegeta... que bom que veio...  
VEGETA:-Tenho uma coisa pra você. Acho que fará bom uso dela...  
GOKU:-UMA SEMENTE DOS DEUSES!  
CHICHI:-Isso quer dizer que...  
BULMA:-Gohan será curado!  
GOHAN(comendo):-Muito obrigado.  
VEGETA:-Eh... feliz natal para vocês!  
GOKU:-Eu sabia que você era um cara legal Vegeta!  
VEGETA:-Me poupe desses comentários.  
BULMA:-Ele tem razão. Me desculpe por hoje cedo. As vezes você é dez Vegeta! (piscada)  
VEGETA(vermelho):-...  
CHICHI(com o telefone):-GOKU! Pode chamar todo mundo! Esse será um natal inesquecível!  
GOHAN:-E que Kami abençõe a todos!  
  
Uma festa. Esse é o resultado final dessa história. Mas o mais importante é que o espírito de natal conseguiu tocar até mesmo o coração do orgulhoso príncipe saiyajin. E ele aprendeu que nem sempre agir em favor dos outros sinal de fraqueza. Assim como já vem aprendendo algum esse namekuseijin que vos fala, e que as vezes se disfarça como o espírito do natal presente. Porém, em uma coisa eu concordo com você Vegeta. Todas essas luzes e festas são inutilidades... e ao longe, juro que escutei uma voz conhecida que dizia mais ou menos assim.  
  
KAMI-SAMA:-Você também vai entender um dia Piccolo. E a todos um FELIZ NATAL!  
  
E enquanto isso...  
  
PUAL:-Estou cansado Mestre Kame!  
OOLONG:-Além de estar transformado em rena tenho que puxar você e esse trenó?  
MESTRE KAME:-Hohoho!  
  
  
FIM  
  
  
  
Notas do autor: Bem, foi uma experiência nova, fazer um fanfic de natal com DBZ, baseado em um conto famoso e escrevendo sobre um personagem que não é um dos meus favoritos, mas acho que valeu. Ah, e é claro: a batalha em que Gohan foi envenenado não existe, eu tive que inventar mesmo :P  
Fora isso, até a próxima e feliz natal pra todos 


End file.
